Democratic Apex' Republic of the Miniknog
The Democratic Apex' Republic of the Miniknog is a totalitarian dictatorship of the Apex ruled by Big Ape of the ApeSoc party, a fictional character created by the party. The government's power is divided into 4 Ministries, the Ministry of Knowledge, the Ministry of Love, the Ministry of Plenty and the Ministry of Peace, which together form the Ministry of Kong. Etymology The name is rather illusive, since the DARM is nowhere close to being a Democratic Republic. Miniknog is the Apespeak word for Ministry of Kong. History The DARM's history has been altered by the ApeSoc within it's borders to make it look like there's nothing above the party. However, the true history reveals the dark ways of the DARM. ApeSoc The ApeSoc party was formed in the year 42 B.D.F. by the federal deputy Tartomax Rex. It's initial objective was to turn the former United Apex Republic (UAR) into a communist utopia through socialism. His ideas however, received a tremendous amount of opposition, since a socialist regime would take away all of the freedom that the UAR had already given. So as a result, Tartomax' party became one of the many discarded parties among the UAR's system. The Plague Roughly 35 years after the formation of ApeSoc, a deadly virus quickly spread throughout Apex society and killed millions per day, the virus had simply been called the Plague. A cure was being made, but progress was too slow. Tartomax was no longer the head of the ApeSoc party anymore. Instead, his son, Haryevan Rex, had been chosen to lead the party. In the same year, Haryevan snuk inside a research facility that was developing the cure and stole it. After they tested it with some of their "volunteers", they concluded that the cure was ready to be used, but they hadn't noticed the side-effects of the cure. The next day, ApeSoc announced that they had the cure, and would only release it to the public if the president stepped down and allowed Haryevan to assume the position. His demands were outrageous and they didn't even know if the cure was real or not. To help their claims, they released footage of people infected with the Plague being cured, which ended up making the population force the president off it's position. Aside from that, ApeSoc also had military support mainly due to their projects that promised to increase military funding. On the year 7 B.D.F. ApeSoc came into power, and so begun the UAR's downfall. After Haryevan became president, he released the cure to the public. Most of the Apex population was cured in a week, but they didn't expect what was soon to come. The Vestigi-Evo Process As mentioned before, the cure to the Plague had side-effects, previously unknown to the party, but virtually everyone in the UAR had been given the cure. Aside from it's minor effects, the gravest side-effect was the so-called Vestigi-Evo Process (or VEP for short). The VEP ended up devolving the Apex physically, drastically changing their skeletal structure and increasing hair growth. Soon, all of the UAR looked like primates. The people's reaction to that was huge. Several riots took place all over the UAR, claiming that ApeSoc caused that. The party tried to calm everyone down, but was met with a coup. The Fall of Rex On the year 6 B.D.F. the military stormed into Haryevan's house and murdered him and his family. Shortly after that, Army Marshal Korvux Domini announced that the UAR was now under military control. Riots turned into bloodbaths as the army used brute force to strike down any opposition. For an entire year, the army suppressed the population until thing seemed in order. The First Civil War On 5 B.D.F. a huge rebellion emerged across the UAR. The rebels hit Korvux' armies by surprise, inflicting massive casualties. They called themselves the Apex Rebellion and demanded ApeSoc to be disbanded and Korvux' head on a plate. Safe to say, the government didn't comply with the rebels and the First Civil War had begun. The war raged on for 5 years and ended with the rebel's defeat. Once the rebels announced their defeat, Korvux ordered a massive purge throughout the UAR. All the elderly and adults who didn't serve the military and/or complied with a new set of laws were publicly executed by firing squads, internal combustion or forced suicide. The new laws forced upon the population stripped them of basically every freedoms they had. Additionally, Korvux abandoned the UAR name and flag, and instead formed the Democratic Apex' Republic of the Miniknog, creating the 4 ministries in the process. The year was 0 A.D.F. (After the Death of Freedom). The First Generation Era Korvux planned on changing Apex society as a whole, and for that he needed a new generation of compliant citizens who were easily manipulated. To do that, he used the Ministry of Knowledge to dictate what every citizen should know, regardless of how absurd it sounded. The Ministry of Love dealt with the people who resisted the re-education process. The Ministry of Plenty was responsible for allocating the DARM's resources to whichever sector needed it, including people. The recently educated population is sent to the Ministry of Plenty to be assigned to different jobs according to their skills and capabilities or incapabilities. The Ministry of Peace dealt with foreign relations. REST TBA EVENTUALLY